D Dog's Mom
by Hunting Lightning
Summary: (Inspired by a Tumblr post) Fergus was brought into the Dalmatian's family home to recover from an accident. But, while there, he unintentionally was given an elixir that caused him to fall paw over heels for the one dog he laid his eyes on. Dylan's own mother, Delilah. Dolly was the only one who seems to notice this, but could she convince her brother to believe her?
1. 1: The Guest

**D Dog's Mom**

**Hey, this is Hunting Lightning back with a new story, and it's my first 101 Dalmatian Street fic. Sorry for not posting anything for a while. Writer's blocks can really be a pain. Anyways, I present to you a slightly rewritten version of "Fox In The Dog House" from "101 Dalmatian Street". In a way, I was inspired by a Tumblr post from Doglover502, commenting that the screenshot of Fergus and Delilah had a "Stacy's Mom" feel to it. So, I myself decided upon myself to write up a story based on that comment, and that this one was scratching itself to be let out of my mind, and I hope Doglover502 doesn't mind if I utilized the comment as a story idea. So, without any more stalling, except to say I don't own any of the characters, and forgive me if they go OOC, let's get into the fic.**

**1: The Guest**

(The beginning is still the same, but I just added an extra scene here, and then the story diverges from a few lines in.)

Dylan and Dolly were carrying Fergus, who had his paws wrapped around both of their shoulders, back to their house for their Mom to check on him.

"If you hadn't got in the way, Fergus wouldn't have been hurt." Dolly scolded Dylan.

"Look, I'm sorry, OK?" Dylan said exasperatedly. "Let's just get him into the house so Mom can check on him."

Dylan placed his paw on the scanner, the door automatically opened, and there was their Mother, Delilah, already at the front door, having just come back from work.

"Oh! Dylan. Dolly. Welcome home." Delilah greeted. She then took notice of the guest they were carrying with them. She instantly recognized him as Fergus, her Son and Daughter's Fox friend.

"What's happened with Fergus?" She asked.

"He had a slight 'accident', Mom." Dolly answered, directing her glare at her brother, who only looked away in embarrassment. "And I think he might have a broken paw. Could you check on him?"

Delilah wasted no time in getting her medical bag. "Bring him upstairs, and lay him down." She instantly instructed. Both siblings obeyed as they followed their Mother, still carrying Fergus, upstairs for his check up.

**(V)**

After laying him down on a makeshift bed, Delilah immediately went to feel Fergus' fore paws to see which one was injured, and which section was sprained.

The rest of the Pups in the house gathered around to see what their mother was doing.

"Who's that guy?" One Pup quipped.

"It's a fox!" Another said.

"In the dog house?" Diesel quoted.

"Has he got an Owie?" Both Dizzy and Dee-Dee asked.

"Oh, Fergus, We're so sorry!" Dolly apologized, before giving Dylan another glare. "Aren't we, _'Mr. Duster'_?"

Dylan gulped. "Ulp! Uh- Super sorry…" Dylan replied quickly. "Are you OK?"

"Well-" Before Fergus could continue, he started coughing rapidly. "Oh My Dog! Are you sick?!" Dylan said panickingly.

"D Dog… C-chill…" Fergus replied between coughs. "My throat just feels a bit parched, that's all. A drink should do the job."

"Right." Delilah said, directing her attention to the Pups in the doorway. "Could anyone bring something to quench our guest's thirst? That would be most kind."

"We can!" Dizzy and Dee-Dee responded. "Thank you, Dearies." Delilah answered warmly. With that, the fraternal twins took off down the hallway to fetch some water for Fergus.

**(V)**

Both girls were searching for any clean bowl that was available for their fox guest to drink from.

Dizzy finally found one that was cleaned moments earlier before Dylan and Dolly arrived with Fergus. Dee-Dee was trying to reach a tap, but it was too high for her.

Then, Dee-Dee spotted something on the dinner table. It was a beaker filled with what seemed to be clear water.

"Huh. How convenient." Dee-Dee said as she grasped the beaker, and poured the liquid into the water bowl, which Dizzy held, until the beaker itself was empty. Dee-Dee then placed the beaker back onto the table.

Both twins then set off back upstairs, careful not to spill the water from the bowl. But, unfortunately, unbeknownst to the twins, the beaker of liquid was actually one of Dawkins' experiments. Dawkins had placed it down on the table to check out who Dylan and Dolly brought in.

**(V)**

**Well, that about wraps up my first chapter of my first "101 Dalmatian Street" fanfiction. Hope this satisfies any reader who are waiting for an update on current stories, and for more future content. Thank you for taking your time. **


	2. 2: Love Blooms

**2: Love Blooms**

Dizzy and Dee-Dee brought the bowl and pushed it gently towards Fergus so he could drink from it.

"Thanks, kids." The Fox praised the twins, getting them to wag their tails at his praise. Fergus took a huge sip from the bowl, drinking all of the liquid until there was not a drop left.

"Ah! That's refreshing…" Fergus quipped. "Now then…" Delilah said. "Tell me when it starts to hurt, OK?"

"You got it, Mrs.- D…" Fergus started to feel something come over him. It was as if time had slowed down, and his vision on Delilah seemed to have blurred and turned everything pink around him, except for the Dalmatian doctor feeling his paw.

She then turned to look at him, her ears flopping slightly as if some sort of invisible wind was blowing them, making them flow like a lady's hair. To Fergus, there was only one word to describe her.

Beautiful…

"Does it hurt here, Sweetie?" Delilah asked, sounding flirty in Fergus' dreamlike state, holding his wrist.

Fergus immediately answered. "Um- N-no Mrs. D… I-I feel nothing…" He replied with a small blush. Both Dolly and Dylan tilted their heads in confusion at Fergus' change of attitude.

Fergus suddenly winced when Delilah squeezed his paw a little bit, to which Dylan and Dolly immediately forgot about his odd behaviour, and started to worry about his physical health.

"I think you found it." Fergus informed Delilah, trying his best to ignore the pain. "Maybe you should squeeze it more to see if it's broken."

"Are sure, Fergus?" Delilah asked in concern. "I don't want to cause any permanent damage."

"No worries Ma'am. I'll take it." Fergus consoled. "Alright." Delilah relented. "Also, tell how much it hurts on a scale of 1 to 10 when I squeeze."

Fergus nodded. Delilah started to squeeze his paws, feeling for any broken bones, while Fergus just took some breathes to ignore the pain.

"10! Definitely a 10!" Fergus grunted. The Pups felt concerned, as did Delilah, but Fergus told her it was alright and to keep going, to which she did, and he also reassured the Pups that he's tough. She was glad she didn't find anything broken, but did feel some swelling.

"Alright. I'm happy to say I've found no broken bones." Delilah informed, which elated the Pups, before continuing. "But, I do feel some swelling going on in your paw, so you definitely need a cast until it's gone."

"Thanks, Mrs. D." Fergus told her with a smile. Delilah smiled back, but before she could leave, Fergus called out to her.

"Wait a minute, please…" Delilah stopped and turned to look at him. "Is it OK if I called you Delilah?" Fergus asked, taking Dolly and Dylan by surprise.

Delilah looked astonished for a moment, before she smiled. "Why, of course you can, Fergus." The Dalmatian doctor answered with a giggle. "Now, rest up while I'll look for a cast, alright?"

"With pleasure, Delilah. With pleasure." This erupted another giggle from Delilah as she made her way past her Pups to find a cast while Fergus set his head down on his given pillow. "Come along, dears, we should look after our bedridden friend."

The other pups obeyed, and followed their Mother to help out in caring for their foxy guest, and spread around in different directions to find something that would benefit Fergus' wellbeing.

Dylan and Dolly were left alone in the room with Fergus in an awkward silence. Dolly then started to push Dylan out of the room, ignoring her brother's protests.

When they were out of the room, Dolly broke the ice. "OK, Is it just me, or is Fergus acting a bit odd?" Dolly questioned.

"What do you mean, Dolly?" Dylan said in confusion.

"Well, the way he was looking at Mom and talking to her sounds like he has a crush on her." Dolly answered in a weirded-out tone.

"Oh, don't be silly, Dolly." Dylan responded. "I mean, sure it was odd at first, but I wouldn't go so far as to call it a crush. Even Fergus knows she's married to Dad."

"But, he literally asked for Mom's permission to call by her name." Dolly countered.

"Maybe he just wants to be nice, that's all." Dylan defended. "You may be overthinking this."

"I don't buy it one bit." Dolly argued. "And I swear to Dog, I'm not overthinking it."

"Whatever." Dylan said in an 'I'm-Done-With-This' tone. "Anyways, we should help out Mom. She needs all the help we could give in looking after her 'patient'."

Dolly only sighed in defeat, and followed her Brother to find anything for their fox friend's sore paw.

**(V)**

Dawkins, the scientific pup, was searching the house for anything available lying around so he could convert it into something for Fergus' paw when he set his eyes on a familiar looking beaker, sitting quietly on the supper table. Empty.

His eyes widened when he noticed that it was empty, and started to panic as he looked around the house, immediately dashing out of the dining room to find if any of the Pups had drunk from it, only for him to crash into Dylan, both of them tumbling from the impact.

When both Dalmatians got up, they shook their heads to realign their eyes, before looking at one another.

"Hey, Dawkins, what's the rush?" Dylan questioned. "Where are the others?" Dawkins asked panickingly.

"They're helping Mom. Why?" Dolly added. "Well, I want to know if they happened to drink from a beaker." The scientist Pup answered.

"Wait… I know where this is going…" Dylan said, stopping Dolly from asking Dawkins another question. "What did you make this time?"

"Well, it was a small experiment I wanted to test out, but I had trouble finding a test subject, and that everyone went upstairs to check on the 'patient' you brought in. So, I set it down on the dining table for a moment to join everyone." Dawkins explained.

"And I presume when you found the beaker, it was empty, correct?" Dylan guessed.

"On the mark." Dawkins confirmed. "Anyways, the substance that was in the beaker looked like water, and has no flavour like water."

"So, why the rush?" Dolly quizzed. "I mean, if it's just water, what's the point of worrying over that?"

"Well, for your information, Dolly, I was just getting to that point." Dawkins quoted in an 'As-A-Matter-Of-Fact' tone. "Because that so-called 'water', was actually a potion. A LOVE Potion."

"Oh…" Was all what came out of Dolly. The room was silent for a moment. Dylan decided to break the ice.

"So, I guess we need to look for a Pup who's showing some signs of affection, right?" Dylan quipped.

"Correct." The scientific Pupper affirmed.

"OK. We'll be on the lookout for a lovestruck Puppy while you create a cure." Dylan said. "But first, we should be currently helping out Mom look after Fergus' well being."

Both Dolly and Dawkins nodded in agreeance, and followed their Brother to search for anything to pamper Fergus with while his paw heals.

**(V)**

**That wraps up the second chapter of this story. Forgive me if this was very short, and again, I'm sorry that the characters are going OOC throughout this story. **


	3. 3: A Brand New Fox

**3: A Brand New Fox**

After being fed, Fergus was now seen taking a surprising enjoyment due to Delilah washing him. At first, he was reluctant to take one, but when he heard Delilah had offered to clean him, he immediately agreed.

Currently, he was in pure bliss as the Dalmatian doctor used a scrubber on his back, and relishing in the feeling of her massage on his shoulder.

"Ooh… Yeah… right there…" Fergus sighed blissfully. He was enjoying every little touch that Delilah was giving him. "How're feeling, Fergus?" She asked softly.

"Like I'm floating in clouds, Delilah." The Fox responded, feeling relaxed as he ever was.

Dylan and Dolly were watching the whole thing for the bathroom doorway, and Dolly was trying her best not to feel sick, but the scene playing out in front of her did make her stomach feel a bit queasy.

"You alright, Dolly?" Dylan whispered to his sister. "No, I'm not." Dolly whispered back. "The way Fergus is acting like with our mom right now just feels… well… weird… and I don't like it."

"Well, maybe that's just his way of showing how grateful he is for our hospitality and how our mom is treating him." Dylan tried to reason, despite being confused himself.

Dolly was about to strike up a debatable conversation when her eyes caught on to a familiar looking board that was floating in the bathtub, supporting Fergus' casted fore paw.

"Hey! Isn't that my skateboard?" Dolly questioned. "Forgive me, Dolly, but I did ask for Dawkins to repurpose it into a makeshift floater to keep Fergus' cast dry." Delilah explained. "Please be patient until I've finished bathing him, Ok?"

"Ok…" Dolly reluctantly agreed. Just then, Dawkins seemingly popped out of nowhere behind Dolly, nearly scaring both her and Dylan out of their spots.

"I promise to reattach the wheels once mom is finished bathing Fergus." Dawkins told Dolly. "For now, we should take care of him until his paw heals."

Dolly sighed, and both she and Dylan followed their younger Brother to help out gathering supplies for their mother to pamper Fergus.

**(V)**

After the whole day of pampering the Fox, Delilah checked Fergus' paw, and felt it wasn't swelling anymore.

"The swelling has gone down." Delilah informed Fergus, letting go of his paw. "So, you're hot to trot now, Fergus. You must be busting to get back to the wild."

"Of course… super excited…" Fergus responded rather reluctantly, before brightening up. "Oh! Delilah…"

"Yes, Fergus?" The Dalmatian doctor answered kindly.

"Is it possible if I can come over and visit? As a way of showing you my gratitude for your hospitality." Fergus said.

"Why, of course you can, my Dear." Delilah replied. "Come over anytime you want."

"Sweet! Thank you very much, Delilah." Fergus quoted. "Oh! Also, can I keep the bandage as a momentum of your deadly doctoring skills." He finished the last in a flirty way.

"Oh, you…" Delilah giggled at his seemingly 'harmless' teasing. "Well, have a great evening, Sweetie…"

In an instant, Delilah then kissed Fergus on the cheek, unaware of the Fox's infatuation with her. For Fergus, this sent him flying up in the air like a firework, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

He then made his way to the door, opened for him courtesy to Dylan, and started to skip along down the street, practically hopping and humming to himself.

Dolly, who had watched the scene unfold, was very conflicted with emotions.

She was the only one who noticed Fergus' strange behaviour, and she swears that Fergus was head over heels for their own Mother, but Dylan always counters this, thinking that it was Fergus' way of being nice and grateful for the care and treatment he was given.

So, she just sighed, and made her way to the bed room, and tried to sleep it off. Maybe she was overthinking it.

**(V)**

Fergus was skipping his way back to wherever he lived, until he came face to face with a familiar Police Horse who was patrolling the evening streets. It was Pearl, and she didn't look pleased to see him.

"Well, fancy meeting you out here tonight." Pearl huffed as she glared at him before adding sarcastically. "Been robbing any butcher shops lately?"

Pearl hoped that she could get a rise out of him, but to her surprise, the Fox just sighed, and looked directly at her.

"Alright… I know when I'm caught." Fergus replied, extending out his paws towards the Horse. "Bring out the cuffs. I'll do my time."

Pearl was beyond flabbergasted at this bout of honesty from the Fox, but she instantly recovered, and stared at him with suspicion.

"What sort of game are you playing at?" Pearl continued to interrogate him, not wanting to fall for any of his foul play. "Is this one of your cunning tricks?"

"No tricks. Not a game. Just the honest truth." Fergus informed honestly. "I'm not the old Fox you once chased last night. I'm a brand new Fox who's decided to change his ways. I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I caused. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll turn myself in."

This sent the Police Horse into a further tizzy at Fergus' behavior as the fox told her so. This was not the Fox she once chased from yesterday. This was a Fox who decided to change from a sly renegade into an honest citizen in just a day. What kind of sorcery was this?

She snapped out of her stupor, and spoke to Fergus. "Well… since you've admitted that you have taken some meat from the butcher's shop, but you're also now sorry about it…" Pearl paused, feeling reluctant to what she was about to say next before sighing. "I'm letting you off…"

"But just this once, OK?" She added firmly. "I'm warning you… If I hear you committing or catch you in the act of any felonies again, I will not hesitate to throw you in the slammer. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, Officer." Fergus saluted. "I'll never commit another crime as long as I live."

"Good to hear. Now go on before I change my mind." Pearl ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Fergus saluted once more before leaving to who knows where he calls home.

Pearl was completely baffled at Fergus' kind and truthful behaviour he presented tonight. She had only one thing to say that crossed her mind. "What… on Earth… was that?"

**(V)**

**And done the third chapter of this story. You might notice Dylan is completely absentminded about Fergus' infatuation with Delilah whereas Dolly is the only one who notices this behavior. As I said before, I'm truly sorry for making the characters go OOC at times.**


	4. 4: A Nightmare or Reality?

**4: A Nightmare or Reality?**

The next morning, Sid and Big-Fee were going to meet up with Fergus to see what mischief they can pull today. Right now, they were searching for their Fox companion, but couldn't find him anywhere.

They both finally found him in the park… picking flowers? This was very curious. So, they made their way over to him while he was busy.

Meanwhile, Fergus was singing to himself as he picked any flower that was available.

**My Delilah lies over the Ocean…**

**My Delilah lies over the Sea…**

**My Delilah lies over the Ocean…**

**Oh, bring back my Delilah to me…**

He sang with an infatuated look upon his face as he picked up each flower he came across. He was in a lovestruck trance as he continued to sing.

**Bring back… (2x)**

**Bring back my Delilah to me… (Continuous)**

He was then brought out of his trance when he heard his companions call out his name, nearly making him jump out of his fur, and almost dropping his freshly-picked bouquet.

He turned around to see both Sid and Big-Fee, and calmed himself down. "Oh. Hey, Fellas." Fergus greeted. "What's up today?"

"Well, we were deciding on what we should do today to cause mischief." Big-Fee told the Fox. "So, we were wondering if you have any ideas."

"Yeah." Sid added. "What's the plan today?"

"No plans… not ever…" Fergus said in a disinterested tone. Both Big-Fee and Sid were utterly confused.

"What do you mean 'not ever'? We've always had fun creating mischief every single day in our lives." Sid pointed out.

"Yeah. What's up with you today?" Big-Fee asked. Fergus looked at both of them, and sighed.

"You may not like what I'm going to tell you, but I'm done with the pranks and my mischievous ways…" Fergus paused before continuing. "I'm in love…"

This both surprised and horrified the Squirrel and Rat duo. "I've finally grown up, and I must move on and leave my wild past behind, and follow my heart." He finished.

Both Sid and Big-Fee were in denial upon hearing this. "B-but you can't leave!" Big-Fee cried. "We've always been a team!"

"Yeah!" Sid also joined. "I mean, what's gotten into you?! This isn't like you!"

"I know… But, this is a new me you're talking to. A new me that doesn't belong in this group. A new me that will have to leave, and find my true calling." Fergus said without hesitation.

"B-b-but- This is where you belong! Out here! With us!" Big-Fee's voice started to crack. "Yeah! P-p-please, don't leave us! We need you!" Sid began to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Guys… but the Fergus you knew is now gone." The Fox told them sadily. "I must now go to the one I love, and leave you both." He gave a dramatic pause. "Farewell, old Friends. You'll have to move on without me."

He picked up his bouquet of flowers, and headed off in the opposite direction from Big-Fee and Sid, who were silent, tears rolling down their faces.

"S-so… w-we're now a duo, eh?" Sid stuttered. "Y-yeah… We're a trio no longer…" Big-Fee choked out. "I-it's not g-going t-to b-be the s-same without Fergus."

"Yeah… **I'M GONNA MISS HIM!!!!**" Sid finally cracked.

"**ME TOO!!!!**" Big-Fee also followed.

Both Rat and Squirrel hugged each other as they let out the water works, bawling openly, not caring what anyone would think of them.

**(V)**

At the Dalmatian's home, Dolly was still sleeping. While napping, a dream was playing in her mind. A dream which turned out to be a nightmare.

_(In Dolly's mind…)_

_Dolly was in a room where there were a bunch of animals in their selected seats, seeing some that she recognized as her own family and other close friends, and she was very confused as to why she and everyone else was here._

_She then heard an announcement from the altar, directing her gaze towards the source to see Constantin, Deepak's Guru Meow teacher, as the Priest in the ceremony._

_She immediately realized she was at a church, and a wedding was taking place. But, for whom?_

_She then noticed two well-dressed figures, one in a suit, the other in a dress. The two figures looked familiar from the back of their heads, but she couldn't be too sure. Then, Constantin spoke._

_"Friends. We are gathered here today to witness the joyful conjoining of Fergus Fox and Delilah Dalmatian in marriage."_

_The audience cheered, but Dolly was beyond shocked when she saw the two figures face each other, confirming that they were her Mother and Best Friend. Dolly felt sick to her stomach, seeing both her Mother and Fergus at the altar about to get married._

_Why was this happening? Wasn't her Mother already married to her father?_

_Constantin then continued._

_"Do you, Fergus, take Delilah Dalmatian to be your lawfully wedded Wife, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you, Delilah, take Fergus Fox to be your lawfully wedded Husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"And if any one wants to object to this eternal wedlock, speak now or forever hold your peace." Dolly wanted to object, but the words caught in her throat, and she couldn't say anything. Why weren't any words forming? Why couldn't she speak? Why wasn't she allowed to object?_

_Constantin, satisfied no one objected, brought his attention back to the newlyweds._

_"And by the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife." He finished with a smile. "You may now kiss the Bride."_

_Dolly watched in horror as Fergus began to lean in while her mother began to do the same. Their lips joined, and everyone in the room was in applause._

_When the wedded couple separated their lips, they looked towards Dolly, who was trying to figure out if she should faint or barf._

_"Say Hello to your new Father, Dolly." Delilah said happily to her._

_Fergus smiled. "Hello, Dolly. I'm your new Dad."_

_(!$#%?¥%!?@!#) _

**"_NOOOO_!"** Dolly immediately awoke in a cold sweat, panting from the nightmare she just had. Just then, Dylan burst into the room, looking worried.

"Dolly! Are you OK?" He asked in concern. Dolly, who was taking a few deep breaths, replied to her Brother.

"Yeah… I'm alright…" She responded. "Are you sure?" Dylan replied.

She was silent for a moment, then she was hugging Dylan in an instant. He was caught off-guard for a moment.

"Oh, Dylan! It was so horrible!" Dolly cried. Dylan immediately placed his paws on Dolly's back, and rubbed her gently. "What was?" Dylan asked in pure confusion.

"Mom… Fergus… A wedding… Them… Getting married…" Dolly managed to let out. Dylan realized in instant what his Sister was trying to convey to him.

"So, let me get this straight…" He began. "You had a nightmare about Mom getting married to Fergus, is that right?" Dolly nodded rapidly.

"That was just a nightmare…" Dylan reasoned. "But, it felt so real…" Dolly whimpered. "Oh, Dog… what if it would really happen? How would that affect our family?"

"Oh, come on… I mean, _REALLY_, Dolly… you're just worrying too much…" Dylan replied, rolling his eyes. "Mom would never do that, and neither would Fergus. As long as Mom and Dad are still married, NOTHING can go wrong."

Dolly then contemplated this. Maybe she was worrying too much. Why did she let this go to her head? Nothing like that would EVER happen, right?

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. They went to answer it to see who it was, until they then heard Delilah call out, "It's alright. I got it."

Today was their Mother's day off, so Delilah had free time on her paws. Delilah came to the front door and opened it, and there was Fergus holding a bouquet of flowers he had just handpicked from the park earlier today.

"Top of the Morning, Delilah. How's it been?" Fergus greeted with a smile. "Oh, Good Morning, Fergus! Nice to see you again." Delilah said in her usual warm tone.

"Good to see you too, Delilah." The Fox winked, making her giggle like Yesterday. "Oh! And before I forget, I just want to give you these lovely little flowers I've freshly picked myself just for you to show my gratitude."

He then presented the bouquet to the Dalmatian doctor, which was bundled up with the same ribbon she gave Fergus that acted as his cast.

"Oh, how lovely." Delilah spoke in a flattered voice. "Thank you very much, Deary." She gently took the flowers from him to put in a vase.

"May I come in, Delilah?" The Fox asked politely. "Oh, why of course. It's not proper for you to just stand outside." Delilah coaxed. Fergus instantly lapped up the offer and made his way in, following Delilah as he did.

Delilah had found an available vase and placed the flowers in it, fluffing them up as if to make sure they looked tidy and proper.

"They look gorgeous." She quoted. "Not as gorgeous as you, My Dear Delilah." Fergus replied. She instantly giggled, blushing lightly. "Oh, stop your flattery… You're making me blush…" She said slightly in a bashful tone.

Fergus just stared at the Dalmatian doctor lovingly, smiling at the laugh she produced at his flirty quip.

"Well, Delilah… I wanted to ask you something…" Fergus started. "Is it OK for me to have an extended sleepover with your Son?"

"Well, I don't see any harm in that…" Delilah thought for a bit before coming to her answer. "Yes, you may, Dear."

"Sweet!" Fergus cheered. "And while I'm here, is there anything I could help out with around here?"

"Well, Me, Dylan and Dolly were just about to clean up the house and keep the pups in line, but I don't want to put a lot of weight on you…" Delilah said unsurely.

"Nonsense! I'll be more than happy to help out." Fergus told her. "It'll take the weight off of your shoulders in caring for this household."

Delilah wasn't keen on shifting housework onto a guest, but since Fergus was insistent and willing to help out, who was she to argue with such a humble Fox?

"If you insist…" She finally relented. Fergus brightened up. "Now don't you worry a bit, Delilah, I'll be sure to have all the puppers to stay in order and make the whole complex spick-and-span."

Delilah was the most impressed by Fergus' display of exuberance in cleaning the house, and puppy-sitting for all her youngest pups.

"Well, I'll just be off to prepare everyone's 'morning meal'…" She finished, choosing her words carefully as to not use 'trigger words' the pups are used to.

"Oh! Let me help ya out. It'll save you a lot of time." Fergus offered. "Oh, Fergus… You're too kind…" Delilah said kindly.

She then made her way to the kitchen, but as she did so, Fergus got a good look at tush swaying, also admiring her hips. He then immediately shook himself out of his "wild" thoughts.

"Hoo… _Bad_ Fox…" Fergus said quietly to himself. He then followed to join her in setting the table for the whole family.

Dolly was the ONLY one who had noticed Fergus staring at her Mother's bum in a "non-puppy-friendly" way, and was on the verge of puking.

"Well, Fergus is really more of a nice guy than I made him out to be-" Dylan cut himself off as he took note of his Sister's expression. "Hey, you feeling OK?" Dylan asked his sister, blissfully unaware of Fergus' gaze at his Mother's bottom.

"I'm just gonna go outside for a bit…" Dolly responded in a queasy tone, as she made her way to the backyard to take her mind off Fergus looking at her Mom's butt.

(V)

When the table was set, Dylan called out "Breakfast!", and before long, all the pups gathered around the table in an instant. A few immediately noticed their guest from yesterday.

"Hey! Mr. Fox is back!" One pup said excitedly.

The pups started to chant out "Mr. Fox!" with him happily, gaining a few chuckles from Dylan, and some more giggles from Delilah, which Fergus found very enchanting.

"Now, now everyone… We need to give our special guest some breathing space, Ok?" Dylan lectured. The pups reluctantly agreed and settled down.

"It seems the pups have taken a liking to you, Fergus." Delilah quoted. "No surprise there, Delilah." Fergus agreed. "And speaking of pups, has anyone seen Dolly?" Delilah interjected.

"Well, she said she wasn't feeling well, and went outside to clear her head." Dylan informed. "Oh, I hope she's alright…" Delilah replied.

At that moment, Dolly came back in, still looking a little bit queasy, but, above all, was fine.

"Oh! Dolly, we were beginning to worry about you… you alright, Dear?" Delilah asked in her motherly tone. "Yea… I'm fine, Mom… Just a little Morning sickness, that's all…" Dolly lied. "So, what did I miss?"

"Well, you missed us chanting out 'Mr. Fox'!-" Diesel began until Dolly interrupted him. "A little _'Nothing'_ would've been enough, Thank You." She told him.

"Anyways…" Dylan began awkwardly. "So, Fergus, Mom told me that you wanted to have an extended sleepover, am I right?"

"Your ears don't deceive you, My Dear Friend." Fergus confirmed. "I'm staying over for as long as you like."

"Wow! That's pretty bold of you, Fergus." Dylan replied. "It almost sounds like you want to live here."

_'It TOTALLY sounds like he wants to live here…'_ Dolly mentally stated uncomfortably.

"Well, while I'm here, the first thing we'll need to do is clean up the dishes once we've finished eating." Fergus announced.

All the pups, including Dylan and Dolly, directed their attention to their Foxy guest in pure astonishment, while Delilah found this quite odd, but could help but feel impressed that Fergus was taking responsibility.

"Oh my… Fergus, I never knew you as someone who takes charge…" Delilah said with amazement. "Well, knowing that your Husband is out, I thought 'why should I not take charge', right?" Fergus concluded.

"Well… That's right…" Delilah spoke in an unsure tone, before regaining her composure. "So, you'll be helping out with the bowls, correct?"

"Right you are, Delilah." Fergus assured, playfully saluting rattling out a giggle from the Dalmatian doctor. "I'll make sure that every bowl is squeaky clean, and shiny that you'll see your own face like a mirror."

"My, you really know what to say, do ya, Fergus?" Delilah said to the Fox. "T'was my pleasure, My Dear Delilah." Fergus responded.

For Dylan, this was something he waited for a very long time, but to Dolly, it felt like her nightmare was beginning to bleed into reality.

(V)

After finishing Breakfast, Fergus was helping Dylan out with washing the bowls, and Dylan was glad to have a helping hand for a change.

"I've always wanted someone to help out with the chores. Usually, I end up doing most of them." Dylan confessed. "Really?" Fergus sounded surprised. "Doesn't Dolly help out?"

"No… She usually decides to play around all day, not caring one bit of what I do." Dylan sighed. "I mean, I barely get any free-time on my schedule, whereas Dolly, she always gets to have fun without a care in the world."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Dolly was listening in on their conversation, now feeling guilty about what her brother had to vent out to Fergus, thinking about Dylan's stress and his feelings of coping with having less free-time than her.

"Well, I'll see to it that Dolly could do some chores with you, and to spend more quality time with you." Fergus reassured.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Dylan replied to him, wagging his tail. "What are friends for?" Fergus answered. "By the way, I've got the last few. You run along, and play in your treehouse."

"Thanks, Fergus! You're the best!" Dylan happily rushed to the back door, before stopping himself, and looked at Fergus. "To be honest, you kinda sounded like my Dad there."

"Heh… Be careful what you say. Maybe I'll _really_ become your Dad." Fergus told the eldest pup playfully. Dylan laughed as he went through the doggy door, and made his way to his treehouse.

Dolly felt touched by Fergus' pep talk to Dylan, forgetting about the Fox's seemingly odd obsession for her Mother, and focused her attention on how she will make it up to him for all the free-time she always had, and leaving him to do all the housework.

But, just as she was about to join her brother, she noticed, just from the corner of her eyes, Fergus holding her Mother's food bowl, holding it outwards for a moment, before bringing it closer to his mouth, and licked up the remaining crumbs of Kibble left on the bottom and its sides.

"**Delilah…**" He moaned quietly to himself between each lick. Dolly hid herself, got a barf-bag from out of nowhere, and hurled into it.

"Come on… I just had Breakfast…" She groaned quietly so that Fergus, nor any of the Pups heard her.

(V)

**I do not own "My Bonnie", even though I just rewitten it. "****My Bonnie" is a traditional folk song performed and owned by various music artists (including The Beatles).**


	5. 5: Jealousy Rising

**5: Jealousy Rising**

In the backyard, all the Pups were playing around with anything to grab their attention, while Dylan was up in his treehouse, studying his moonrock collection, and admiring it, until he heard some footsteps coming up the ladder.

He pawed his way over to his treehouse door, opened it, and found Dolly reaching the top. "Oh. Hey, Dolly. What's up?" Dylan asked.

"Me." She joked, getting a laugh out of her Brother for once. "So, what are you doing here?" Dylan quizzed.

"Well… I think you know the answer to that." Dolly replied. "Fergus again?" Dylan sighed tiredly. Dolly only nodded in response.

"Oh, cut the drama, Dolly. How many times must I tell? Fergus isn't flirting with Mom." He reasoned. "Sheesh… you're starting to sound like Dante."

"Well, in this case, he wasn't flirting with Mom…" Dolly paused before she continued with a cringe. "He was **licking** her food bowl… After she had eaten from it. _AND_ I don't sound like Dante."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, looking a bit disturbed at the first part Dolly told him. "And you saw this yourself?" He questioned skeptically.

"Yes!" She cried out, fazing Dylan. "You gotta believe!" Dylan shook himself out of his stupor from his Sister's outburst, and tried to reassure Dolly once more.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Dylan said. "He may be just checking Mom's bowl if there was any spot he missed, that's all."

Dolly was about to bicker with her Brother when all of a sudden, Diesel, their young constantly digging brother, somehow popped out from the ground of the treehouse between the duo, startling the two.

"Diesel!" They both scolded together. Diesel ignored the scolding to say something. "Dad's back!" The Dirt Pup informed them before he dug his way back down.

That instantly got their attention. "Well, I hope Dad doesn't mind Fergus staying over." Dylan quoted as he climbed down the ladder.

"Not unless that Fox is trying to steal Mom away from him." Dolly sighed quietly as she followed.

**(V)**

In the house, all the Pups were piled up on top of their Father, happily greeting him, while Doug laughed. As he crawled his way out of the Puppy pile, he met with Dolly and Dylan at their paws.

"Oh! Hi, Kids!" He greeted in a Jolly way. "Hey, Dad." The two greeted back. "So, that was an all nighter, Dear?" Delilah asked, joining the Dalmatian Siblings.

"Yep…" Doug responded with a yawn. Fergus came around the corner.

"Well, what did I miss?" The Fox asked. Everyone directed their attention to Fergus, instantly remembering they had a guest.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Dylan said. "Dad, this is our friend Fergus. Fergus, this is our Dad, Doug."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dalmatian…" Fergus greeted with a fake smile, while he convincingly hid his discomfort in his voice. "Nice to meet you too, Fergus. But, you can just call me Doug." Doug greeted kindly.

"If you insist, _Doug_." Fergus said with fake exuberance. "You know, Dolly and Dylan had told me so much about you, but I never got a chance to officially meet you." He told the Fox.

"Oh, really? Well, a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance then, _Doug_." The Fox said again with forced passion. Dolly seemed to recognize the tone, and quickly interjected.

"So, Dad. How was work?" She immediately quoted.

"Tiring…" He admitted. "But, it's always worth it when I get to come home to the Fam'." This touched the hearts of Delilah, Dylan, and Dolly.

Unfortunately, this warm atmosphere was cut short when they heard somebody clear their throat, directing their attention to see Fergus.

"Well, I'll be going upstairs to check if there's anything I can _take care of_." He said smoothly. As he made his way up, Dolly was extremely worried about Fergus' emphasis on _'take care of'_, and was about to give chase until she began to hear a rumble and saw a wave of chew toy flow down the stairs to reach the bottom, creating a huge pile.

There was a muffled cry, and a paw reached out from the squeaky pile, and then Fergus' head popped out as he gasped rapidly.

"Oh, Fergus! Are you alright, Sweetie?" Delilah asked in concern. "Never been better, Delilah…" Fergus breathed, while hiding a confident smirk. _'Better than what I bargained for.'_ He thought to himself slyly.

"Are you sure? You took quite a nasty tumble there." Dylan also voiced his concern. "Chill D Dog… The Dog-tor's in the house." Fergus assured her with a pun. "And she's the best one there is."

"Oh… You're too kind…" Delilah giggled. "Oh! Sorry about that. That closet holds all the old chew toys." Doug told the Fox. "I should've warned you about that."

"Yeah… You should have." Fergus grumbled. "Well, let's get you checked, Fergus. Hope you didn't sustain any more injuries." Delilah inquired. "Let's get you to our room to get a closer look."

"Please lead the way…" Fergus sighed dreamily as Delilah told his paw to pull him out, and gestured him to follow her, to which he complied, for a quick check up..

Dolly looked on at the scene in utter discomfort at Fergus' display of blissful affection he continued to direct towards her mother, who didn't seem to notice his infatuation.

"Well, it seems your friend has taken a liking to Mother." Doug quipped to both Dylan and Dolly, absentmindedly unaware of Fergus' crush.

_'Yeah… _**_Too_**_ much of a liking.'_ Dolly mentally cringed to herself.

**(V)**

**If any of you had noticed while watching the original episode, Fergus has met and interacted with almost every family member in Dylan and Dolly's family, all except for Doug. There's rarely an episode of Fergus ever meeting Doug, but I do hope he does and see what would play out in a future episode.**


	6. 6: A Brutal Lashing

**6: A Brutal Lashing**

Later on, Delilah was preparing lunch with Dylan for everyone, including Fergus. Speaking of Fergus, he was sent out to the front to do some gardening after his quick little check up, gladly not finding any serious injuries from that tumble.

Both she and Dylan had just finished setting up the table when Dolly entered.

"Hey, Sis'." Dylan acknowledged. "We've just finished setting up the table for our next meal."

"Oh, boy…" Dolly said in a relaxed tone. "I'm starved…"

"Oh, Dolly…" Delilah interjected. "Would you be a Dear and tell Fergus it's time to eat?"

Dolly immediately was conflicted on this errand. She didn't want to go to the fox who CLEARLY has a crush on her Mother, but she didn't want to disobey her Mom, so she decided to follow through with her Mother's request.

"Got it, Mom…" Dolly replied rather reluctantly as she made her way towards the front door to inform Fergus.

**(V)**

Outside, Fergus was tending to gardening duty in the front yard for Delilah while she made Lunch for the whole family, and said she would send one of the Pups out to inform him when she finished.

Just as he finished up the last of the gardening, Dolly came out the front door, though she clearly didn't want to.

"Hey, Fergus…" Dolly said hesitantly. "Oh! Hey, Dolly. You need something?" He asked politely.

_'Yeah… To tell you to quit ogling at Mom and get out of here.'_ She grumbled mentally before banishing the rude thought from her head. "No. Mom told me to tell you that Lunch is ready." She informed him.

"Oh! Is that so?" Fergus inquired. "Well, I've just finished tending to the front yard, so perfect timing."

But, just as they were about to re-enter the house, they heard a familiar overly-posh voice. "Well, it seems the Dalmatians have gone wild after all." It mocked with sarcasm.

They both turned to see Clarissa Corgi, the resident spoiled brat. "Leave us alone, _Clarissa…_" Dolly growled warningly. But the prissy Corgi pressed on.

"I see you couldn't acquire a proper boyfriend." The Oh-So-High-and-mighty Corgi jeered. "So you decided to turn to the wild."

Dolly was just about lash out at her when Fergus stepped in front of her, ready to defend her. "Now, look here…" Fergus started off calmly. "You should leave my friend alone, and apologize to her."

"How dare you talk to me, you Ruff Raff!" Clarissa barked. "I should never yield to the likes of you, You Filthy Fiend!"

"Take those words back, you Spoilt brat…" Another voice growled. The three directed their attention to the source to see Delilah looking very cross, glaring at the prissy Corgi.

_"Excuse Me?!"_ The brat sneered ridiculously. "You heard me…" Delilah pressed on, still glaring. "I advise you to leave both my Daughter and Guest alone. They have no time to be talking with the likes of _you_."

With that, the Dalmatian Doctor turned away, nose upwards, as if to gesture the message of **_'We're done talking'_** as she made her way back into the house. Fergus sighed dreamily at Delilah's bravery to stand up for both him and Dolly.

That feeling was cut short when he heard the Corgi say something else. Something that the Bratty Corgi ever DARED to say.

"Well, the nerve of that old house maid…" Clarissa quoted distastefully.

THAT was the response that set Fergus off. It was fine that the Corgi belittled him, but _NOBODY_ should **EVER** insult his beloved Delilah.

"Delilah Dalmatian is a WAY prettier woman than an **_UGLY_** little tramp like you." Fergus belittled the spoiled Corgi darkly. "I bet you just use makeup to make yourself look pretty, but it does the exact opposite."

Clarissa turned red with fury, but just as she was about to verbally lash out, Fergus gave her a fierce glare, which actually made the prissy Corgi fall silent in fear, feeling the intensity of the icy stare.

"Whatever you're going to say next, **FORGET IT**." He chastises her with a voice laced with venom. "Face it, you'll always be ugly, even when you **_DIE_** someday. You're nothing but an _OLD HAG_ who uses useless products to hide how **_UNATTRACTIVE_** she really is."

Clarissa was at a loss for words, and for the very first time, was broken down into a blubbering mess as tears fell rapidly down her eyes, and she ran back into her house, wailing like a pig.

Dolly was, for the most part, flabbergasted, her jaw dropped all the way to the ground, at Fergus' most brutal-verbal beat-down he gave Clarissa, bringing the bratty Corgi to tears, and the fierce look he gave the spoiled brat to silence her.

He then turned to Dolly, his regular, friendly look instantly returning. "Shall we head back inside, Dolly?" The Fox said to her with a smile.

Dolly snapped herself out of her shock to respond. "Y-yeah…" She stuttered. And with that, Fergus re-entered the house followed by Dolly, who still couldn't get over the fact that she bore witness to her Fox friend's dark side.

**(V)**

**As you can tell, I REALLY despise Clarissa, and hope she just moves out or goes to the pound in a future episode. Dedicated to all Clarissa haters.**


End file.
